Awakening
by ThoseWhoAreNameless
Summary: Description Coming Soon!


The forest that night was eerily still

The forest that night was eerily still. Rain clouds approached from the west and that brought in the Atlantic winds. A small creature, not very different from that of a bat, hovered above the foliage. Then, something caught its small, glasslike lens and it quickly darted behind a tree. The Golem, as they are called, shifted to peer out from its hiding place and zoomed in with its camera lens. A number, surrounded by three dark rings appeared on the ground. The Golem was tempted to move forward that instant if it wasn't for a blinding light appearing from where the number was. The Golem adjusted to the light and by the time it had died down, there stood a pillar of what looked like broken glass. A figure emerged from the glass and moved forward with a limp. The figure was clad in a long, black raincoat with a hood. That hid the figures face. The Golem activated a silent alarm to the other Golems patrolling around the area and soon enough, a band of about 30 Golems was silently following close behind. Trying to catch a glimpse of the face, a Golem flew quickly in from of the figure. The figure saw Golem and slowed down only of an instance, then continued as if nothing happened towards a tower looming in the distance with a cube-like structure glowing slightly above it.

"You're late as usual, bean-sprout." Kanda commented as Allen walked into the room, laden with an armful of paper he was delivering to Komui. Allen gave Kanda an evil stare and stood next to Lenalee.

"I can't help it if you're still ticked off about me beating the heck out of you during last weeks incident," smiled Allen as he commented about the Komuvitamin-D incident that rendered Kanda and Lavi to become zombie like until Bak had come to administer the cure to everyone in the order. Kanda just turned his head to screen and pulled up a still of a blurry figure in a black raincoat.

"The science division was able to get this from one of our Golems. We haven't identified the figure yet, but he seems injured and he's about a quarter of a mile from this location. Johnny?"

"Yes!" Johnny exclaimed as he went over to the screen and typed something into the monitor. The image had become visibly clearer and a distinguishing feature arose. "While we may not have been able to get his face, we know he is male, 6'2, and he has a torn logo on his raincoat." Johnny zoomed in and the logo he was referring to slowly appeared. The initials on the coat read B…K …E. and seemed it might be a name. "Komui is currently down in the archive room looking through the boxes we packed for the move to our new base. He currently hasn't found any order members with thos…" Just as Johnny was about to complete his sentence, Komui and Link entered the room, followed by Lavi and Bookman. Komui looked at the picture then his face contorted into a look of worry and question.

"The initials weren't in the records, and it isn't a name," Komui turned to those in the room, "Those initials are our own Black Order insignia!" Link turned to Komui.

"What does this mean?" Link asked as he turned back to the enlarged image on the screen. Allen clenched his left hand into a fist. As he went to the door, Lenalee grabbed his arm.

"Allen, what are you doing? We can't rush out there recklessly! You remember…!" Lenalee said, but he turned to her with a smile she didn't expect.

"I'm going to get back at what he did to you Lenalee, and then…," Allen said as he walked to the door, "I'll definitely save him this time!"

The cloaked figure stood outside of the gate to the old Black Order Headquarters. Allen, Lenalee, and Komui stood on the opposite side of the opening. Allen stepped forward. The cloaked figure raised his arm and pointed to Allen.

"What do you hope to accomplish in defeating me?" The cloaked figure said as he raised his head enough to show his pale blue eyes, "I'm no longer an enemy, so I'm surrendering to the Black Order and specifically to Central." Allen shifted and started to move slowly towards the figure.

"Then why did you betray us!" Allen yelled over the thunder that filled the night air. The figure dropped his arm and it swung by his side a if by a thread. The figure then grabbed his coat by the scruff of the neck. "Why did you intentionally harm Lenalee when you could have reached out for help…!"

"This was never about wanting help from a blood enemy! People change whether they like it or not! Don't you remember! You can't save someone like me after I become what I am today! You're still living with my past self… but he was imprisoned by this curse…" The figure yelled as he seemed to cringe in pain, "I no longer have and ties with the Earl and I had to run from my family for the Order!" Allen stopped and then looked at the figure with renewed confusion.

"You mean… your coming back to the Order?" Allen said almost disbelievingly. He then shook his head and with renewed vigor faced his opponent again. The figure put his other hand on his face and laughed a little.

"However, I have seen the enemy with my own eyes Allen. They won't go as easily on you as I did at that time. That is why I only have one more mission…" He tossed his coat away to reveal a Exorcists uniform that was specifically designed for battle, "I fight you not as an enemy this time… no, I was never your enemy to begin with." Allen activated Clown Crown and drew his Anti-Demonic Blade.

"With this blade, I will forgive the former exorcist I once knew," He prepared his battle stance as his opponent drew two French Sabers stood up as flames of grey encircled his body, "and I will defeat you, 15th Noah of Time, Grey Karrlan!"

_8 Years Earlier…_

"Quickly! Bring him into the emergency room! He's loosing blood, his ribs were broken, and he also seems to be paralyzed from the waist down… What could have done this to a child?" The doctor exclaimed as the child was carried from a stretcher to a medical examination table. They shone a small light in front of his pale blue eyes. They were unfocused, but they remained intent on that light. The doctors went to get more help, and a nurse applied an antiseptic and everything went dark.

_1 Year Ago…_

"You are so dead, Grey!" Kanda yelled as he threw his Innocence at Grey, who was running and laughing in the halls of the Order. Trailing behind Grey were papers Kanda had written for his 1 month vacation, something he had been saving up for a few years. "Dammit Grey! That took me all night to write!" Grey turned and jumped over the railing. Some scientists walking by rushed over to see if he was hurt, but he had landed a few levels down, closely followed by Kanda. When Grey had only one of the papers left in his hand, He stopped suddenly and lifted his arm, close-lining Kanda. Kanda held his face while Grey looked down on him.

"When this war is over, then you can look for that person," he said as the paper ignited in his hand. He walked over to the cafeteria and sat next to Lenalee and Johnny. Johnny was toying with some odd mini golem that was diamond shaped and Lenalee was watching it intently. 'The order is such a great place,' he thought and just when he had gone to eat some of his ramen, Kanda walked by and elbowed him in the head, causing him to land face flat in his bowl.

"Really, is the extent of your existence just to annoy me?" He said as he sat next to him. Grey pulled the bowl off his face and noticed that most of the noodles were now on his head. Johnny looked over and started laughing, followed by Grey then Lenalee. Kanda sighed and slid a napkin to Grey. Grey picked it up and opened it. But instead of cleaning his face, he read the note on the inside. 'See Komui' was written on the inside along with an IOU for a death wish. Grey finished wiping off his face and headed to Komui's office, now carpeted with various papers and documents he was supposed to fill out. Komui sat behind his desk, but didn't get up.

"So?" Grey asked as he stepped over papers like it was snow, "What mission do I have today?" Komui clasped his hands together and rested his head on them.

"Central has come for you," Komui said with grave notice. Grey looked around the office and pretended not to be surprised. "They want to take you in for questioning about that night again." Grey then turned to Komui with the same notice.

"You know I can't remember anything, it was almost as if I was born that day…"

"They have a new exorcist that can read memories. She might…"

"She can't see human memories that don't exist…"

"I believe she can," Said a voice not belonging to either Komui or Grey. They turned and from a panel in the wall, stood an official from Central… and the Assassins Brigade. "Good Morning, Exorcist."


End file.
